Blog użytkownika:Narumi Yuuki/Razem jest lepiej.
NIESPODZIANKA! Postanowiłam zrobić wyjątek i napisać coś teraz. Trochę mi brakuje pisania- pomysłów też. Rozdział I Był spokojny ranek. Wszyscy oprócz Trixie jeszcze spali. Siedziała sama w swoim pokoju i nudziła się. Po chwili usłyszała alarm i pobiegła zbudzić Eli. -Eli. Eli, obudź się.- powiedziała szturchając jego rękę. -Trix, daj spokój. Jest za wcześnie.- powiedział chowając się pod kołdrą. -To nie są żarty. Ktoś potrzebuje pomocy. Musimy jechać.- powiedziała. -To jedź sama.- powiedział lekko wkurzony i rzucił w nią poduszką. -Mam przyjaciela Shane'a- lenia. Mam tego dość.- powiedziała i wyszła z jego pokoju. Po chwili wróciła, ale nie sama. Miała ze sobą Joules'a.- Gotowy mały? Musimy go obudzić.- powiedziała i z szyderczym uśmiechem położyła śluzaka przy jego dłoni. Maluch podbiegł do niego i poraził go prądem. -Trixie !- krzyknął wkurzony.- Czemu to zrobiłaś? -Ktoś potrzebuje pomocy. Ja idę zbudzić chłopaków, a ty się wykąp. Czuć od ciebie spalenizną. Joules za mocno cię poraził.- powiedziała i wyszła z pokoju. Eli ruszył do łazienki. Pół godziny później wszyscy byli już gotowi. -To co, jedziemy?- zapytał Eli. -Jasne.- powiedzieli Kord i Pronto. -Gdzie musimy jechać Trix?- zapytał Eli z uśmiechem. -Lepszym pytaniem będzie, kto wysłał powiadomienie?- powiedziała. -Kto to wysłał?- zapytał Eli podchodząc do dziewczyny siedzącej przy komputerze. Po chwili usiadł obok, położył głowę na jej ramieniu i zaczął patrzeć na nią. -Nasz kochany Twist.- powiedziała . -TWIST ?!- krzyknął Eli zdziwiony i lekko zły. Przez przypadek machnął ręką i zrzucił Trixie w krzesła. -Eli !- krzyknęła lekko zła. Gdy próbowała wstać krzyknęła głośno i usiadła na ziemi. -Trix, co jest?- zapytał Eli z troską siadając obok niej. -Moja kostka, strasznie boli.- powiedziała płacząc z bólu. -Pokaż mi ją.- powiedział cicho. Dziewczyna podwinęła nogawkę. Była cała sina. Eli dotknął lekko nogi. -Eli, to boli !- krzyknęła dalej płacząc. Eli przysunął się do niej i mocno przytulił. -Przepraszam.Nie płacz Trixie. To tylko skręcona kostka. Szkoda łez.- powiedział cicho i pocałował ją w czoło. Kord i Pronto byli zdziwieni. Nigdy nie widzieli takiego opiekuńczego. O nikogo się tak nigdy nie martwił.Trixie mocno się z niego wtuliła. -Nie chcę wam przerywać romantycznej sceny- po Tych słowach się od siebie momentalnie odsunęli cali czerwoni.- ale coś trzeba wymyślić. Trixie ma skręconą kostkę i nie może z nami pojechać. - powiedział Kord. Eli skinął głową .Wziął Trixie na ręce i zaniósł do jej pokoju. Po chwili przyszedł i opatrzył jej nogę. -Dzięki Eli.- powiedziała słodko i cmoknęła go w policzek. Chłopak zarumienił się. -N-Nie ma spra-wy T-T-Trixie.- powiedział jąkając się. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się lekko i spojrzała na niego słodko. Eli uśmiechnął się i wyszedł z jej pokoju. -Jedziemy już? Pronto Niesamowity chce komuś skopać tyłek !- powiedział molenoid. -A myślałem, że Wspaniały. -powiedział Kord. -Taka wspaniała osoba jak ja posiada wiele imion.- powiedział dumny z siebie Pronto. Chłopcy przewrócili oczami.Eli spojrzał na drzwi pokoju Trixie. -Zaraz wracam.- powiedział i wszedł do jej pokoju. -Cześć Eli.- powiedział Trixie. -Hej Trix. Przyszedłem ci powiedzieć, że zaraz jedziemy. Dasz sobie sama radę?- zapytał siadając na skraju jej łóżka. -No pewnie. - powiedziała z uśmiechem. -Jesteś pewna?- zapytał. -Tak Eli. Jestem pewna.Nie martw się tak o mnie.- powiedziała i dała mu słodkiego buziaka w usta. Chłopak zrobił się cały czerwony i po chwili ją pocałował. Nagle do pokoju wbiegł Pronto. -Ile mamy na ciebie jeszcze czekać Eli?- zapytał wkurzony. Gdy zobaczył ich momentalnie stanął jak posąg.Gdy tylko go usłyszeli, odsunęli się od siebie czerwoni jak włosy dziewczyny. -Już idę Pronto.- powiedział Eli i wybiegł z jej pokoju.Po drodze zobaczył go Kord. -Ej, ej, ej. Stary, co ty taki zły?- zapyta zdziwiony jego zachowaniem. -Nie jestem zły, no może trochę.- powiedział nieśmiało. -Co się stało? -Całowałem się przed chwilą z Trixie. -To wspaniale. Chwila, i dlatego jesteś zły? -Nie. Wkurzam się, bo Pronto nam przerwał. -To ci się nie dziwię. Dawaj szczegóły. -To powiedziałam jej, że jedziemy i się spytałem czy da sobie sama radę. Powiedziała żebym się tak o nią nie martwił i dała mi buziaka w usta. Spojrzałem na nią i ją pocałowałem.- powiedział z rozmarzoną twarzą nastolatka. (coś podobnego jak w odcinku "Niepokonana mistrzyni" czy jakoś tak) -Jak słodko. Nasz chłopak się zakochał. -Dobra Kord, jedziemy.- powiedział Eli i wskoczył na mecha... DZIĘKI WAM , ŻE PRZY MOIM POŚCIE O PRZERWIE DALIŚCIE TAKIE DOBRE OCENY. DZIĘKUJĘ WAM ! 'Rozdział II' Wszyscy już wrócili z misji. Jednak nie każdy był cały. Eli mocno oberwał i stracił przytomność. Kord zaniósł go do jego pokoju. Trixie gdy tylko dowiedziała się ,co się stało, poszła do chłopaka. Gdy tylko go zobaczyła , miała łzy w oczach. Leżał na łóżku nieprzytomny, oko miał lekko podbite, kilka siniaków i rozciętą rękę. Dziewczyna podeszła i usiadła na skraju jego łóżka. Wyciągnęła rękę i pogłaskała policzek. -Eli, proszę. Nie poddawaj się. Dasz radę. Jesteś silnym chłopakiem. Wierzę w ciebie.- szepnęła mu do ucha i położyła głowę na jego dłoni. Po chwili jego powieki się poruszyły i otworzył lekko oczy. Nagle zobaczył płaczącą Trixie. Podniósł drugą dłoń i pogłaskał jej włosy. -Nie bój się tak o mnie. Ja się nie poddam. Nigdy.- powiedział cicho. Dziewczyna podniosła głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy. -Eli !- krzyknęła i mocno go przytuliła.- Myślałam, że już po tobie.- powiedziała. Łzy szczęścia ciekły z jej policzków. -Spokojnie Trix. Nie jestem aż taki słaby.- powiedział ocierając delikatnie jej łzy. -Ja wiem Eli. Jesteś bardzo silny i wiem, że się nigdy nie poddasz. Jak się czujesz?- zapytała z czułością w tonie. -Nie jest źle, ale mogłoby być lepiej. Wszystko mnie boli. Jak twoja kostka? -Też trochę boli. Gorzej z chodzeniem. Żeby przejść muszę kuśtykać. Jest dość ciężko, ale daję jakoś radę.- powiedziała trochę smutna. -Wybacz Trix. Nie chciałem zrobić ci krzywdy.- powiedział z żalem. -Spokojnie Eli. Ja idę do pokoju. Odpocznij.- powiedziała i cmoknęła go w policzek. Po chwili wyszła... Rozdział III Tydzień później... Eli był już zdrowy i mógł się swobodnie poruszać. Ale nie Trixie. Musiała ograniczyć walki na co najmniej miesiąc. Siedziała w swoim pokoju i oglądała filmy na Slugnecie. -Mogę wejść Trixie?- zapytał Eli. -Jasne. Wejdź.- powiedziała ze smutkiem. -Co się stało?- zapytał łapiąc ją za rękę. -Nie znoszę siedzieć w pokoju i nic nie robić. Chciałabym wyjść na dwór,postrzelać i oddychać świeżym powietrzem.- powiedziała. -To da się zrobić.- powiedział Eli. Po chwili zdjął jej laptopa z nóg i wziął ją na ręce. -Eli co ty robisz?- zapytała zdziwiona.- Postaw mnie na ziemię.- powiedziała stanowczo. -Postawię, ale na dworze.- powiedział i zabrał ją do ogrodu. -Eli, nie.- powiedziała lekko wkurzona.- Nie lubię jak mnie ktoś nosi na rękach. -Czemu nie lubisz?- zapytał zdziwiony. -Czuję się jak małe dziecko, a wspomnień z dzieciństwa pragnę się jak najbardziej pozbyć. -Dlaczego? -A co cię to obchodzi? -Obchodzi, bo się o ciebie martwię.- powiedział . Dziewczyna nic nie powiedziała tylko na niego spojrzała. -Serio?- wykrztusiła po chwili. -Tak. Jesteś dla mnie naprawdę najważniejsza i zależy mi na tobie i twoim szczęściu.- powiedział i dał jej słodkiego buziaka z policzek. -Dzięki Eli. Jesteś najlepszy.- powiedziała i przytuliła się do niego.- Dobra, kiedy w końcu postawisz mnie na ziemi? -Już.- powiedział i położył ją na huśtawce dla kilku osób. Eli usiadł obok niej.- Lepiej ci? -Lepiej.- powiedziała z zamkniętymi oczami. -Cieszę się.- powiedział i spojrzał w jej zielone oczy... Rozdział IV -Eli, mogę się o coś ciebie zapytać?- spytała Trixie nieśmiało. -No pewnie, że możesz.- powiedział czule. -Czy na serio chcesz wiedzieć, czemu chcę się pozbyć wspomnień z dzieciństwa?- spytała. -Chcę.- powiedział i spojrzał na nią. Z jej policzków kapały małe łzy. Eli delikatnie je otarł.- Jeśli będziesz przez to płakała to może lepiej mi nie opowiadaj.- powiedział z troską. -Nie, nie. Jest dobrze. Zaczęło się osiem lat temu, gdy byłam ośmiolatką... Wspomnienie... ''-Tato, kiedy mnie zawieziesz do szkoły?- spytała mała, słodka Trixie.'' ''-Już jedziemy.- powiedział mężczyzna i wziął dziewczynkę na barana. Zaprowadził ją do swojego mecha i razem ruszyli. Gdy już jechali, ojciec Trixie się zatrzymał.'' ''-Co jest tato? Czemu stoimy?- zapytała lekko zaniepokojona. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się.'' ''-Trixie uciekaj...- powiedział cicho.'' ''-Czemu tato? Co się dzieje?- zapytała zdziwiona.'' ''-UCIEKAJ!- krzyknął głośno gdy zobaczył sługusów Blakka. Dziewczynka zaczęła szybko uciekać , ale jeden z nich ją złapał''. Drugi złapał jej ojca. ''-Ciesz się tymi ostatnimi chwilami, w których widzisz ojca.- powiedział jeden z nich.Inny podszedł do jej ojca, wyciągnął nóż i dźgnął go prosto w serce. Mężczyzna padł martwy na ziemię.'' ''-Tato !- zaczęła krzyczeć cała zapłakana Trixie...'' Koniec wspomnienia... Po skończeniu opowiadania Trixie wybuchła wielkim płaczem. -Trixie... Przykro mi.- powiedział cicho Eli i przytulił do siebie płaczącą dziewczynę.- Nie martw się. Nie jesteś sama. Może i twojego ojca z tobą nie ma, ale on jest częścią ciebie. Zawsze jest przy tobie.- powiedział i pocałował jej policzek. Dziewczyna mocno się zarumieniła i uśmiechnęła.- No widzisz. Od razu się uśmiechnęłaś. -To nie fair, bo za dobrze mnie znasz.- powiedziała oburzona, ale po chwili zaczęła się śmiać. -To jak, smutek odchodzi?- zapytał z wielkim uśmiechem. -No nie wiem.- powiedziała. Po chwili Eli ją pocałował. -Odchodzi? -Odchodzi...- powiedziała z uśmiechem i przytuliła się do chłopaka. Eli nie mógł być bardziej szczęśliwy... Rozdział V Trixie i Eli dalej siedzieli na dworze. Dziewczyna nagle się z niego mocniej wtuliła. -Co jest Trixie?- zapytał. -Zimno mi.- powiedziała z drżącym głosem. Eli wstał i pomógł się dostać do pokoju. Chwilę potem wszedł do salonu. -Stary, coś się dzisiaj wcale nie widziałem.- powiedział Kord. -Ta.. pomagałem Trixie.-powiedział Eli i zaczął grać z Kordem w grę. -Daj jej trochę powietrza. Ciągle przy niej jesteś. - powiedział Kord. -Muszę się nią opiekować.- powiedział stanowczo Eli. -Opiekuj się nią, ale nie spędzaj z nią tyle czasu.- powiedział lekko zły. -Jesteś zazdrosny?- zapytał Eli zdziwiony. -Co ?... phi.... no pewnie, że nie.- powiedział . -Ta jasne. Dobra, jestem głodny.- powiedział Eli i wszedł do kuchni. Zrobił sobie kanapkę i poszedł spać. Rozdział VI Trixie siedziała w swoim pokoju. Rozmyślała o Eli. Z jednej strony był jej najlepszym przyjacielem , a z drugiej strony pocałowała go już kilka razy. Nie wiedziała w końcu kim dla niej jest - przyjacielem czy chłopakiem. Po chwili weszła osoba o której rozmyślała. -Cześć Trixie, co robisz?- zapytał Eli siadając na łóżku. -Nic, rozmyślałam.- powiedziała jakaś nieobecna. -Nad czym?- zapytał patrząc na nią słodko. -Nad nami.- powiedziała cicho. -Nad nami? Co między nami jest nie tak?- zapytał zdziwiony. -Jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i do tego całowaliśmy się dwa razy. Nie jestem pewna co teraz do ciebie czuję.- powiedziała nieśmiało. Eli złapał jej policzek i spojrzał w jej oczy. -Nie wiem czy chodziło ci o to ale.... kocham cię.- powiedział cicho. -Ja ciebie też.- powiedziała w uśmiechem i zaczęła głaskać jego włosy. Chwilę potem spojrzeli sobie głęboko w oczy. Ich twarze zaczęły się zbliżać aż w końcu się pocałowali. Trixie była prosta jak deska i schylała głowę gdy całowała Eli. Jej ręce była na jego szyi. Eli zaś trzymał ją wokół talii i zadzierał głowę do góry. Gdy się tak całowali, po chwili wszedł Pronto. -Co ty tyle czasu tutaj rooobiszzzz...- nie dał rady skończyć gdyż zobaczył parę. -Pronto !- krzyknęli zdenerwowani, że im przerwał najpiękniejszy moment w ich życiu.Eli wyprosił niechcianego gościa z pokoju. Trixie wstała żeby usiąść do komputera. Jednak w połowie drogi zemdlała. -Trixie !- krzyknął przerażony Eli. Rozdział VII Chwilę później Eli podbiegł i rzucił się na kolana. Po kilku sekundach przyszedł Kord i Pronto. -O co chodzi? Co się stało?- zapytał lekko zaniepokojony Kord. -Trixie chciała sprawdzić coś w internecie. w połowie drogi zemdlała.- powiedział Eli zrozpaczony. Z jego oczu prawie płynęły łzy. Chłopak siedział obok dziewczyny i delikatnie głaskał jej policzek. Chwilę potem przytulił ją lekko do siebie i dał buziaka w czubek głowy. -Połóż ją na łóżku.- powiedział Kord. Pronto siedział cicho. Eli skinął głową. Wziął ją na ręce i delikatnie położył na łóżku. -Co teraz Kord?- zapytał Eli. -Idź po worek z lodem i przynieś dzbanek wody ze szklanką.- powiedział troll. -Po co dzbanem?- zapytał zdziwiony Eli. -Jakby się obudziła i chciało jej się pić.- powiedział. Chłopak skinął głową i po 3 minutach wrócił. Wziął worek z lodem i ostrożnie położył na czole dziewczyny. Eli spojrzał na nią. Z jego oczu powoli płynęły łzy. - Trzymaj się skarbie...- szepnął do jej ucha. Łzy płynęły coraz mocniej. -Nie płacz Eli. Bądź jak facet , a nie baba. Uspokój się bracie.- powiedział Kord lekko znudzony. Kilka minut później dalej była nieprzytomna. Kord i Pronto byli już zmęczeni. Eli został w jej pokoju. Usiadł na łóżku i po chwili zosnął. Jego twarz leżała na jej dłoni. Para spała tak do samego rana. O 8.00 Eli zbudził się. Otworzył szybko oczy i gwałtownie się odwrócił. Miał nadzieję, że Trixie już jest przytomna. Mylił się jednak. Smutny spuścił wzrok i położył znowu twarz na jej dłoni. Dzięki jej ręce nie było mu w nocy zimno, gdyż grzała jego policzek. Leżał smutny na łóżku. Miał nadzieję , że Trix się w końcu obudzi. Po chwili zaczynał tracić nadzieję... Rozdział VIII Eli zszedł na śniadanie. Trixie dalej była nieprzytomna. Eli bał się, że niedługo umrze. Chłopak usiadł na swoim miejscu. Obok niego zawsze siedziała Trixie. Wszyscy siedzieli przy stole. Chłopak smutno spojrzał na puste krzesło obok niego. Spuścił głowę i zaczął patrzeć. Zamiast jeść zaczął mieszać jedzenie widelcem na talerzu. -Wybaczcie ale nie jestem głodny.- powiedział Eli odchodząc ze stołu. Usiadł smutny na kanapie. -Stary co z tobą?- zapytał Kord. -Trixie się jeszcze nie obudziła. Myślę, że niedługo umrze.- powiedział chowając twarz w dłoniach. -Ona nie umrze. Za bardzo cię kocha aby cię zostawić.- powiedział Kord. Nagle z jej pokoju słychać było jej krzyk. Eli zerwał się i szybko pobiegł do sypialni. -Trixie, obudziłaś się !- krzyknął Eli szczęśliwy. Po chwili posmutniał . Dziewczyna leżała na łóżku cała mokra z potu. Chwilę potem spojrzała na Eli. -E-E-Eli?- zapytała. -Tak to ja. Co się dzieje słońce? -zapytał z troską. -Nie wiem ale to coś strasznie boli. AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!- krzyknęła z bólu. Eli podał jej szklankę wody która szybko wypiła i schowała się pod kołdrę.Eli usiadł na skraju łóżka. -Ej, jakbyś czegoś potrzebowała to zawołaj mnie.- powiedział i delikatnie położył dłoń na jej łydce. -Dzięki Eli.- wymamrotała spod kołdry. Eli uśmiechnął się i podszedł do drzwi. -Kocham cię Trix i wyzdrowiej szybko.- powiedział cicho. -Ja też się kocham Eli.- powiedziała i zasnęła pod kołdrą... Rozdział IX Trixie była w swoim pokoju. Cały czas chorowała. Eli ciągle jej pomagał i opiekował się chorą dziewczyną. Nadszedł dzień na wizytę lekarza. Miał on zdjąć gips z nogi dziewczyny. Mężczyzna zapukał. Otworzył mu Eli. -Dzień dobry panu. -powiedział Eli z uśmiechem. -Witaj Eli. Przyszedłem do Trixie.- powiedział mężczyzna spokojnie. -Wiem. Zaprowadzę pana do jej pokoju. - powiedział Eli. Doktor ruszył za chłopakiem. -Eli, mógłbyś zostawić nas samych?- zapytał . Chłopak skinął głową i ruszył do salonu. Mężczyzna zdjął jej opatrunek. Zbadał ją również. Gdy skończył, zszedł do Eli żeby mu powiedzieć coś o chorobie Trixie. - Proszę pana, wie pan coś na temat tej choroby? - zapytał Eli. -Tak. Powiem ci, że nie jest to nic groźnego. Ona po prostu przechodzi metamorfozę. -Metamorfozę?- zapytał Eli zdziwiony. -Tak. Ostatnio musiało stać się coś czego się nie spodziewała. Wpadła przez to w stan walki we własnym ciele i umyśle. Nie jest to przyjemne doświadczenie. Jak to się skończy będzie piękną dziewczyną, jej uczucia będą mocniejsze i bardziej nieodwracalne. Musisz się nią opiekować. Teraz właśnie ona cię najbardziej potrzebuje. Nie ma na nic siły. Ta choroba zżera wiele energii. Jeśli będziesz się o nią troszczył to efekt końcowy będzie nieziemski. -Oczywiście. Zawsze przy niej jestem i się nią zajmuję. -W to nie wątpię. W jej pokoju zostawiłem kartkę z lekami jakie są jej potrzebne. Znajdziecie je w każdej aptece. Możesz jej powiedzieć jaką ma chorobę? -No pewnie. - powiedział Eli i ruszył do jej pokoju. -Eli, na razie zostaw ją samą. Musi się przespać. Nie może się przemęczać.- powiedział lekarz i wyszedł... Rozdział X Minął tydzień. Trixie dalej leżała w łóżku. Eli tak mu kazał lekarz, opiekował się nią, dotrzymywał towarzystwa i ją rozweselał. Kochał ją i chciał aby było jej jak najlepiej. Wieczór... Wszyscy w gangu spali. Nagle Eli usłyszał dziwny szelest dochodzący w salonu. Wstał z łóżka, wziął do ręki blaster. Nie zapalał światła aby nie spłoszyć postaci. Zszedł tak cicho jak tylko mógł. Podszedł do osoby. Była o 5 cm niższa od niego i była dość szczupła. Eli załadował blaster. -Kim jesteś i czego tutaj szukasz złodzieju?- zapytał szorstko i wycelował blaster. -Mnie nazywać złodziejem i celować we mnie ? No ładnie Eli.- powiedziała osoba. -Co? Skąd znasz moje imię?- zapytał zdziwiony. -Wiem o tobie wiele rzeczy.- powiedziała postać. Podeszła do niego, położyła ręce na szyi i pocałowała. Eli domyślił się kim była ta osoba. -Trixie...- wyszeptał Eli głaszcząc jej policzek.- W końcu jesteś zdrowa.- powiedział i zapalił światło. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Po tej metamorfozie była wyższa, włosy były dłuższe , a jej głos był troszeczkę inny. Eli spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. -Coś ze mną nie tak? O nie, to pewnie przez mój wzrost. Pewnie wolałeś gdy byłam niższa.- powiedziała smutno. -Nie prawda. Jesteś ładna. To mało powiedziane , jesteś przepiękna.- powiedział słodko. Dziewczyna się mocno zarumieniła. -Dziękuję Eli.- powiedziała z uśmiechem. Chłopak złapał ją w talii. -Nie wiem czym zasłużyłem sobie na taką wspaniałą dziewczynę.- powiedział z typowym dla niego uśmiechem. -Też nie wiem czemu ciągle jestem z największym wariatem Slugterry.- powiedziała z uśmiechem. Obydwoje zaczęli się śmiać. Postanowili obejrzeć coś w telewizji. Nie chciało im się spać. Eli chciał obejrzeć jakiś mecz, a Trixie jakiś program naukowy. Po chwili zaczęła się walka o pilota. Zdobyła go Trixie. Smutny Eli obmyślił plan. Zaczął łaskotać swoją dziewczynę. Para zaczynała się mocno śmiać. Chwilę potem wyszedł w pokoju wkurzony Pronto. -Kto śmie przerywać mój piękny sen?- zapytał zły. Eli i Trixie zaczęli się z niego śmiać. Obrażony ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju krzycząc po drodze. - Nawet o tym panie jaskiniowcu nie myśl , że przyprowadzisz tu kiedyś swoją dziewczynę i będzie z nami mieszkała !!- krzyczał i wszedł do pokoju. -Nie wierzę, że Pronto może być aż taki zły. - powiedziała Trixie siedząc na kolanach Eli. -Ja też nie, ale wiem czego bardzo, bardzo chcę.- powiedział z uśmiechem. Chwilę potem pocałował ją. - Kocham cię moja mała i kochana panno Shane.- powiedział szeptem. -A skąd wiesz, że nie będę chciała w przyszłości zostać przy moim nazwisku?- zapytała z uśmiechem. Obydwoje się zaśmieli i ponownie pocałowali. KONIEC ! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach